Inuchiyo
- PnS▾= - 1P= - 2P= - URA= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = May 20th |gender = Male |race = Dog |ecolor = Dark gray |hcolor = Dark brown |hobby = Playing games (Human) Grooming (Dog) |like = Dogs! Foxes too, and I also love udon (Human) Girls (Dog) |dislike = Hot places are no good (Human) Fleas (Dog) |appearance1 = pop'n stage |appearance2 = pop'n music 6 |theme = Scat Super Euro |designer = Piu:KOHA}} Inuchiyo is one of the characters from Pop'n Stage. He first debuted as one of MZD's minions alongside KAERU and P-CAT in artwork from the Pop'n Music 1-4 peace page. Personality 遊ぶの大好きいぬ千代くん。どっかの宇宙人（？）にさらわれたか何だかで、 連れてこられた場所が、ココポップンステージの上だったという…。 とりあえず、踊るしかないって感じで あー、体が勝手に…フリフリ。ピョンピョン。 Inuchiyo loves to play. It's said that he was abducted by aliens(?) and brought to this place, here at Pop'n Stage... For now, he feels there's no choice but to dance. Ah, arbitrarily, his body began swaying and hopping. Inuchiyo is one of MZD's three subordinates, also called the Pop'n Masters, the other two being P-CAT and KAERU. He and the others help MZD with managing the three realms of the Pop'n World. While Inuchiyo initially appears a small brown dog, he later ends up in Pop'n Stage in his human form after seemingly being abducted by aliens. Inuchiyo appeared in the upgraded Pop'n Stage ex, and was the character for all four songs added from Pop'n Music 3, as well as two new songs. Appearance In his human form, Inuchiyo appears as a young boy with dark gray eyes, a tail, and brown hair, though most of his hair is hidden by his light brown dog hat. He sports a red and white collared jacket with several pins on the lower right side, and green shorts with gray socks and tan shoes. In his dog form he appears as a light brown, short haired with a dark patch on his back and darker ears. Inuchiyo's 2P palette shifts his hair to black and his eyes to deep blue. His jacket is black and blue while his shorts are dark brown with white shoes. His dog hat is white. His 2P was used for WE TWO ARE ONE in Pop'n Stage ex. Inuchiyo's 3rd URA palette from Pop'n Music 11 is nearly identical to his 2P, only changing his jacket colors to white instead of black. NET Self Etymology Inuchiyo is named after one of the older Pop'n Music CG artists of the same name, who worked on designs for Pop'n Music 3 and Pop'n Music 4. Trivia *Inuchiyo's birthdate is identical to Gita-Ken's. *Inuchiyo has different bios for his human and dog forms. *Although Inuchiyo has a dark brown bushy tail as a human, in his dog form he has a thin light brown tail. *Inuchiyo's 2P palette has never been playable in an arcade release, though it's playable in all CS titles he appears in. **In the Pop'n Music Character Illustration Book 1~5 + Pop'n Stage, Inuchiyo's URA palette was mistakenly listed as his 2P palette. Gallery Animations ezgif-3326284846.gif|Neutral ezgif-4-dee4d50ef5.gif|Good ezgif-2395500583.gif|Great ezgif-3794309188.gif|FEVER ezgif-2585187368.gif|Miss ezgif-4-fd4768fed8.gif|Win Screenshots Inuchiyo_Scat.gif|Inuchiyo in Scat Inuchiyo_Super_Euro.gif|Inuchiyo in Super Euro Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Stage Category:Pop'n Stage Characters Category:Animals